


Things You Call Fate

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Child Abuse, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Namun, aku selalu berusaha menyelami hidupmu lewat luka-luka yang kamu punya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Call Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Ngelantur ah :'))))

Hari ini hari Sabtu, langit berawan dan dinginnya angin kali ini cukup untuk menggoyahakan engsel di lututmu hingga gemetar. Kamu berdiri di depan pagar rumahku dengan kompleksi yang lebih buruk dari minggu lalu. Ibuku bergegas membukakan pintu, bahkan membawakanmu satu dari banyak koleksi jaket yang kugantung di lemari kamar belakang. Ia menyampirkan jaket dengan asal di pundakmu, lalu menggiringmu masuk sembari mengoceh tentang banyak hal.

Kamu menoleh ke arah ibuku meskipun tidak peduli dengan apa yang ibu bicarakan, yang bahkan tidak tahu siapa orang-orang yang terlibat dalam garis cerita yang dibuat ibu, dan kamu hanya bisa mengeluarkan kekehan-kekehan palsu yang terdengar begitu asli. Pernah sekali aku memujimu soal bakat itu dan kamu malah balik memuji betapa bodohnya aku—untuk alasan yang belum kupahami hingga kini.

Ibuku malah menggiringmu masuk ke dapur, seperti mertua yang baru bertemu menantu perempuan—tentu saja ini hanya analogi, aku harap kamu tidak tersinggung, karena bagiku sendiri akan seram jika bertemu dengan wanita yang berwatak sama sepertimu—dia lalu melakukan hal yang tak pernah dilakukan oleh orang-orang sekitarmu sebelumnya: ia memintamu untuk membereskan piring di meja makan, menaruhnya dengan posisi tertelungkup dan memastikan jika kamu menaruh garpu, sendok, dan pisau di sisi yang benar.

Kamu menjengitkan alis lalu melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh ibuku. Setinggi-tingginya harga dirimu, aku rasa kamu tidak akan sampai hati untuk menolak keinginan seorang wanita yang tengah berada di usia empat puluh lebih.

Aku pura-pura lewat ke dapur, bersenandung nada-nada Handeul dan kamu berusaha mengabaikanku. Ibu kelampau sibuk membanggakan dirimu dan membandingkannya denganku, kamu hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa itu bukanlah hal besar tapi, aku tahu di dalam hatimu rasa bangga itu sudah melayang-layang dan terbentur langit. Aku tak menanggapi, pikiranku lebih fokus pada caramu mengelap piring; kaku, gagap, dan sempat hampir menjatuhkannya beberapa saat.

Kemudian kamu sekonyong-konyong memintaku untuk membawamu ke kamarku. Ibu hanya melirik lalu menunjuk tangga dengan lirik bola matanya sembari tersenyum lebar. Ia sudah cukup paham soal adatmu yang satu ini, aku pun sama.

Perjalanan kita dari lantai bawah menuju lantai dua selalu diisi kesenyapan kata-kata namun diiringi derap langkah yang ritmis. Langkahku lebih berat darimu, dan kamu lebih suka meluncur di atas lantai kayu berpelitur dengan bantuan kaus kaki ketimbang melangkah. Lalu kamu mulai membuka topik obrolan yang sudah kadaluwarsa bagi kita berdua: Bagaimana cuaca di Tokyo belakangan ini, di Kyoto sedang turun hujan. Aku tidak tahu apakah hujan memang selalu turun ketika kamu pergi ke Tokyo atau kamu hanya mengarang semuanya supaya terkesan lebih romantis. Jika memang betul hujan selalu turun di hari seperti ini, barangkali itulah yang sering kamu bilang takdir.

Kamu menarik sebuah buku dari rak, buku yang baru kubeli tiga hari yang lalu. Menilik judulnya lalu mengembalikannya lagi di antara deretan buku-buku lain. Kamu pilih duduk di sebuah sofa tunggal yang sengaja kuambil dari ruang tamu sebagai teman membaca. Kamu bersandar di punggung kursi lalu dengan jenaka menelisik tiap sudut kamar sedang aku duduk bersila di bawahmu dan menyalakan televisi.

Kamu membuka cerita tentang lebam di pipi kirimu dengan sebuah pertanyaan, apa ayahku memiliki kenalan seorang doker gigi dan kalau bisa seorang ahli bedah mulut, sambil melakukan gerakan mengunyah dengan gigi kananmu. Aku berdiri, menumpu sebelah tangan di lengan kursi sedang tangan lainnya melebarkan mulutmu. Telunjukku masuk menjamah deretan gigi seri juga lidahmu, terkadang menabrak alveolum lalu bergerak menuju geraham kananmu. Satu gigi paling belakang patah setengah.

Pamanku dokter gigi, kataku. Lalu kamu bertanya lagi apakah dia juga ahli bedah mulut, kujawab bukan. Kamu nampak kecewa dan memintaku mencarikan lagi jika ada.

Aku mengambil sebuah krim di dalam laci yang bersisian dengan rak buku lalu mengoleskannya di garis rahangmu yang mulai membiru pucat. Hanya bulu kelopak matamu yang bergerak; berkedip-kedip, sisanya diam.

Karena kita berada dalam garis usia yang sama maka aku tahu apa yang seharusnya kamu lakukan sebagai remaja berusia enam belas tahun. Meskipun begitu naskah cerita yang dibagi Tuhan kepada kita berdua memiliki banyak perbedaan yang begitu kentara, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya menjadi kamu. Namun, aku selalu berusaha menyelami hidupmu lewat luka-luka yang kamu punya.

Ayahmu tanpa sengaja—kamu masih berasumsi seperti itu—memukulmu terlalu keras selama beberapa kali karena beberapa nilaimu di sekolah turun beberapa poin. Aku tidak memiliki hak untuk mendakwa karena aku tidak tahu seberapa penting angka-angka itu bagi ayahmu, karena sekali lagi, jalan hidup kita memang berbeda. Sempat aku memintamu pergi tapi kamu menganggapku gila. Aku menolak disebut gila karena aku tidak. Tidak ada yang gila dengan memberikan hasutan kepada seorang teman yang terus-terusan dijadikan pelampiasan emosi oleh ayahnya sendiri.

Karena aku penasaran, mengapa tidak ada cinta yang tumbuh di dalam hati ayahmu sedang aku yang baru mengenalmu selama hitungan tahun saja sudah bisa mencintai dirimu beserta luka-luka yang kamu punya.

Kamu sangat baik, Sei, karena itulah jalan hidupmu begitu sulit.


End file.
